En busca del verdadero amor (Adaptada)
by Azumi Orimoto
Summary: Soy de ese tipo de chicas que vive la vida al máximo, me encanta explorar cosas nuevas, amo las cosas extremas. Solo espero que algún día encuentre a ese chico.. Ese que cambio mi vida!
1. Chapter 1

En busca del verdadero amor (Adaptada)

Intro:

¡HOLAAA! Soy Zoe Orimoto . Estoy en busca del verdadero amor desde hace 8 meses, digamos que desde ese día mi vida cambio por completo, fue en la fiesta de Akemi , mi mejor amiga, ahí fue donde sentí el único y el verdadero amor. No sé, me enamore de ese chico, algo tiene, es algo mágico .En fin, soy hija de uno de los abogados más reconocido en Japon , tengo 20 años.

Estudio para ser escritora, siempre ha sido mi sueño. Vivo en Shibuya , Soy de ese tipo de chicas que vive la vida al máximo, me encanta explorar cosas nuevas, amo las cosas extremas. Solo espero que algún día encuentre a ese chico.. Ese que cambio mi vida!  
>-<p>

**Capitulo 1 :**

"En ese Elevador"

Todo cambio en la fiesta de Akemi, en sus 18 años. Yo tenía un vestido color negro algo corto, descotado por detrás, tacones color rojo y cabello recogido. Llegue a la fiesta, estaban todos nuestros amigos, bailamos, reímos, recordamos viejos tiempos, estábamos en la azotea, era un salón de fiesta HERMOSO. Luego de varias horas a eso de las 4 de la mañana ya me quería ir, no aguantaba más, además ya había tomado mucho.

Me monte al elevador con destino al estacionamiento. Pero algo ocurrió… El elevador se detuvo en el piso tres, se montó un chico que omggg! Era sexy, y me miraba pícaramente, sus labios eran provocativos, rosados.

El elevador se quedó atorado a mitad del piso tres.

Zoe: ¡RAYOOOOS! –Dije mientras golpeaba fuertemente la puerta del elevador-

Chico: Tranquila reina –Mirada picara- No pasara nada, al menos que quieras.

Tn: NOOO, soy claustrofóbica, odio estar encerrada. ¡AUXILIOOO! –Grite, mientras presionaba todo los botones del elevador-

Chico: Tranquila. Todo estará bien, confía en mí.

Confieso que me asuste cuando escuche ese "CONFIA EN MI". Se acercaba poco a poco a mí, su mirada era irresistible, ninguna chica podría resistirse. Ambos nos mirábamos provocativamente, hasta que no aguante tenerlo tan cerca. ¡LO BESEE! Si, el me besaba apasionadamente, empezó a meter sus suaves manos por mi vestido, luego beso mi cuello ¡LA DEBILIDAD DE TODA MUJER! La ropa nos sobraba, quedamos completamente desnudos, y pues, así ocurrió todo.

Tuve sexo con ese chico que apenas conocí, que solo mire por una hora, pero todo fue tan hermoso...

Eso es lo único que recuerdo, desde ese día estoy buscando a ese chico, quizás si lo veo su cara me parezca conocida, pero ahí en ese elevador sentí el amor verdadero, no sé si el recuerde ese día, ambos estábamos tomados, el vestía camisa color negra y jeans que le quedaban pegados.

-

Hoy saldré a trotar un rato, necesito descansar, despejar la mente, he tenido una semana difícil trabajos y más trabajos.

Iré a ver entre mis cosas a ver que ropa me pongo. Luego de varios minutos revisando saque una pupera rayada color blanco y rosa con un short jean negros con unas zapatillas negras y me hice una cola de caballo, en fin me veía sexy ¡JAJAJAJAJA!

Baje a la cocina, me prepare un sándwich. Mientras comía recibí una llamada de Akemi

-Llamada-

Akemi: Hola Zoe ¿Qué haces?

Zoe: Hola Akemi , mi vida , iré a trotar un rato and you?

Akemi: Que mal corazón quería invitarte a casa de un amigo, ¡FIESTAA!

Zoe: Bueno, eso suena más divertido -risa- dale, si quieres pasas por mí. Te espero!

-Fin de llamada-

Akemi pasó por mí, íbamos en el auto, tenía música a todo volumen. Era una canción hermosa, pop, pero ODIO EL POP.

Llegamos al salón de fiesta, si hubiese sabido que sería así no hubiese venido con esta ropa, pero normal. Entramos, nos ofrecieron varias copas, nos sentamos en la barra.

Lo sabía, Akemi se vería con su novio Kouji, él se acercó a mi saludándome con un fuerte abrazo, Obviamente le respondí…

Akemi : Zoe , ya vengo – dijo yéndose

Zoe : ¡DALE! Y cuidado con lo que haces por ahí ¿OK? –Solté una carcajada-

Se perdieron entre la gente, me dieron ganas de explorar y conocer gente nueva, así que camine y camine. Vi un elevador, ¡VALLA, ME TRAJO MUCHO RECUERDO! –Dije mientras esperaba a que llegara.

Nueva Historia pero no mía , eso quiero aclarar , sinceramente no se de quien esta historia pero se que pagina la saque , así todo los derechos reservados a su creadora , ¿Por qué adaptar esta historia? …Solo por una cosa…. ME ENCANTA … hace mucho tiempo que no me gustaba una historia como me gusta esta! Asi que espero que la disfruten como la disfrute yo :3

Besos.


	2. Chapter 2

"En Busca Del Verdadero Amor" (Adapatada)

Capitulo 2

"Un encuentro inesperado"

¿QUE? Montarme en un elevador nuevamente. Ni modo subí, habían muchos chicos simpáticos que me sacaron a bailar, baile, reí, luego me asome a la hermosa baranda que te tenia vista hacia la hermosa ciudad. No tengo ni idea de donde esta Akemi, de seguro esta por ahí con Kouji .

Luego de varios minutos viendo, escuche ese sonido del elevador cuando llega a su destino ¿ME EXPLICO? Bueno, voltee y estaba un hermoso chico, ¿Qué? Ese chico.. ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO! Ese chico es –Interrumpe-

Chico: ¿TU? – grito sorprendido

Zoe : ¿Ah?, ¿yo que? – me hize la confundida

Chico: Eres tu, la chica de aquella noche –Interrumpí-

Zoe : ¿Qué chica?

Trataba de disimular no quería que me reconociera, si lo sé, soy una idiota lo he buscado en 8 meses, y ahora que lo encontré miento diciendo que no soy esa chica.

Chico: Eres la chica del elevador, ¿cierto?

Omgg, me puse nerviosa, mis manos empezaron a sudar, ¡ME RECONOCIO! Quiere decir que él también me ha buscado en 8 meses!.

Zoe : estás loco –Dije mientras esperaba el elevador, para bajar nuevamente- déjame pasar.

Chico: Eres tú lo sé.

Por fin llego el elevador, me monte, mientras me retocaba el maquillaje mirándome en el espejo, sentí que el elevador se detuvo, las puertas se abrieron, pero que necio es ese chico, apareció el.

Chico: Hey, no lo niegues, eres tú la chica del elevador con la que tuve.. –Interrumpí-

Zoe : ¡NOO!, ni sé de qué me hablas.

La verdad si sabía, obviamente era, pero… ¿Por qué no siento lo mismo?

Chico: Quizás hay algo que si te hará recordar quien soy

Narra el chico

La seguí al elevador, era ella ¡LO SE! Estoy más que seguro, me monte en el elevador, no entiendo porque niega ser ella…. ¡LA BESE! pude ver como ella intentaba separarse pero, luego me devolvió el beso, duro como unos 5 minutos. Sentí esa extraña conexión nuevamente. Se separó de mí, su respiración estaba algo agitada ¿Pero porque? Todo tenía que ser como en el elevador pasado, tener sexo, y listo.

Zoe: ¿QUE TE PASA IDIOTA? – me grito

Narra Zoe:

Llegamos a nuestro destino "Planta baja" cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron estaba Akemi junto a Kouji, Salí del elevador

Akemi: Zoe que bueno que te encuentro, te he estado buscando por todas partes.

Zoe: Sorry, estaba explorando la fiesta.

Akemi: ¡AMIGOOO! -Abrazo fuertemente a ese chico- y ustedes dos que, ¿se conocen?

Chico: Akemi, cuanto tiempo amiga, digamos que desde hace aproximadamente 8 meses que no nos vemos.

¡AKEMI ME VOY! –Dije-

Akemi : ¿Pero cómo? Si llegamos hace rato.. Por cierto Zoe te presento a un amigo –el interrumpe-

Chico: Tranquila, la conozco muy bien –Sarcasmo-

Los deje hablando, me dirigí hacia la barra, pedí otra copa, mis pensamientos eran un constante elevador, recordaba todo lo que ocurrió hace 8 meses en la fiesta de Akemi e incluso lo que me acaba de ocurrir "EL BESO" repito, sus besos tienen algo mágico.

El mundo es un pañuelo, justamente él tiene que ser el mejor amigo de Akemi, ella me habla maravillas de él, las travesuras que hacían de niños, y esas cosas que juntos como amigos han vivido.

Ya había tomado mucho, me dolía la cabeza, sentía que iba a explotar así que salí de ese lugar y pedí un taxi, tuve que esperar unos minutos, pero llego. Llegue a casa me quite los zapatos y me acosté, pensaba y pensaba en ese chico de labios, voz, y mirada sexy. Ese chico que he buscado en meses y hoy que lo vuelvo a ver, miento diciendo que no lo conozco.

Mis ojos se fueron cerrando poco a poco, hasta que quede dormida.

-  
>Desperté, era un hermoso día, tenía muchas llamadas perdidas de Andrea así que tome mi iPhone y la llame.<p>

-Llamada-

Zoe : Hola

Akemi : Hola mala amiga.

Zoe: ¿Que? – dije confundida

Akemi: Zoe, me dejaste sola en la fiesta.

Zoe: Es que no soporto a tu "Amigo"

Akemi: Ah sí, es por eso?. Algo tuvo que haber pasado entre ustedes dos, primero él dijo que te conocía y muy bien. Y segundo, tú no lo soportas.

Zoe :Sabes Akemi tengo cosas que hacer, te llamo o nos vemos ahora. ¡Bye! –Colgué la llamada-

-Fin de llamada-

Hoy si iré a trotar, a despejar la mente. Fui a mi armario a sacar mi ropa, decidí ponerme esto una calza gris con una remera blanca con unas zapatillas deportivas.

Me duche, baje a la cocina, no tenía hambre así que me tome un vaso de leche, tome las llave de mi auto, el parque no quedaba tan lejos llegue a los 10 minutos. Estacione el auto, y me puse mis audífonos, lista para entrar a ese otro maravilloso mundo de la música. ¿LES PASA CIERTO? Para mí la música es la mejor amiga.

Ya había trotado lo suficiente, estaba más que cansada. Así que fui por un agua, ¡VALLA QUE TENIA SED! –Dije mientras continuaba trotando- se me desataron las trenzas de los zapatos, así que me medio senté para poderlas atar de nuevo. Un chico tropezó conmigo, dejando caer su helado en mí..

Zpe: Oye idiota no ves por dónde caminas? –Dije mientras terminaba de amarrar las trenzas-

Chico: Disculpe, disculpe. –dijo mientras ayudaba a levantarme-

Zoe : ¿Disculpa? Mira lo que hiciste –dije lanzando una mirada asesina, aunque el no me viera-

Chico: ¿Te ayudo a limpiarlo?.

Zoe: ¿TUUUUUUU? -Dije mientras ponía un mechón de cabello detrás de mí oreja-

chico: Hey, ¿you always you following me? –Dijo con una gran sonrisa, que me pareció muy estúpida-

Zoe: JÁ –Solté una risa sarcástica- perfecto, ahora soy yo la "Que te sigue"

chico: Eso parece –guiño el ojo-

Narra el chico.

Iba caminando tranquilo por el parque, ya que siempre salgo a ejercitarme, sentí que tropecé con alguien pero, ¿CON ELLA? Una casualidad, cuando me dijo idiota sentí kajdkdjka lo dice tan perfecto, es algo odiosa, ella tendrá sus razones. Saque mi billetera, mi intención era invitarla a comer helado pero ella se negó.

Zoe : Estas loco si piensas que comeré helado contigo.

Chico: ¿PENA? Solo es una palabra de cuatro letras baby, ¿vamos?

Bueno, no me pude resistir así que dije que sí. Llegamos a la heladería, yo pedí helado de fresa, el de chocolate.

Chico: Oye, ¿Por qué te comportas así?

Zoe: ¿asi como?

Chico: No sé, eres odiosa. ¿Quizás?

Zoe: tal vez.

Chico: No entiendo, luego de que tuvimos sexo –riendo- ¿Te acuerdas? Cuando me monte en ese elevador  
>–interrumpí-<p>

Zoe: ¡CALLATE! Me tengo que ir –dije levantándome de la silla-

chico: Pero.. Si no has terminado de comer.

Zoe: Oye, ¿Para ti tener sexo significa CONOCERCE? Porque para mí no. ¡ADIOS!

Me levante de la silla, mientras caminaba rápidamente sacaba las llave de mi auto solo escuche un "Espera, espera" a lo cual conteste con un "¿Esperar por ti, y quién eres? Continúe caminando. Me monte en el auto, mientras esperaba el turno en el semáforo vi por el retrovisor un auto azul… así que no me importo la luz solo acelere la velocidad, hasta llegar a mi casa en eso de 10 minutos más o menos.

Me baje del auto, cuando iba a abrir la puerta para finalmente entrar a casa sentí unas manos rodear mi cintura seguido de un "Eres odiosa"…


	3. Chapter 3

"En Busca Del Verdadero Amor" (Adaptada)

Capitulo 3:

"¿Mi acosador?"

Cuando sentí esas manos rodear mi cintura mi corazón latía mas rápido, di un suspiro, tenía ganas de abrir la puerta y lanzarlo al sofá y violarlo . Pero evite hacer eso ya que no quería que me viera como "Una cualquiera", Así que termine de abrir la puerta 

Zoe: ¿QUE HACES AQUÍ? –Dije algo alterada-

Chico: Buscándote.

Zpe: -Reí- me encanta tener a un acosador, pero fíjate que ni me importas. Ahora vete –dije señalando la puerta-

Chico: Eso de acosar no es lo mío, te busco porque me gustas ¡Y PUNTO!

Quede wtf, ¿Le gusto? Pero si apenas nos conocemos, ni siquiera se su nombre.

Zoe: Pues que bien, tu no me gustas.

Chico: Mientes!

Se me quedo mirando fijamente a los ojos, bueno.. Y yo a él, era como una escena de declaración algo así …

Zoe: Porque mentir, además tengo –interrumpe-

chico: déjame hacer algo ¿SI?

tn: ¿Qué?

Podía sentir su respiración tan de cerca por tercera vez

Chico: No sé, yo diría ¡CUIDADO CON EL BESO!

Zoe ¿Cuál bes…

No puede terminar de hablar cuando sentís sus labios nuevamente , me beso, pude sentir esos jugosos labios con los míos, sentí un escalofrió que solo siento cuando él me besa. Escuche unos pasos, y de repente un "Interrumpo" era Akemi, rápidamente nos separamos.

Zoe : Akemi –Arreglándome el cabello-

Akemi : -ríe- valla interrumpí, ahora sí sé que se conocen muy bien

Chico: Akemi, Lo que viste no es cierto..

Zoe: Cierto, el –con un tono de voz algo fuerte- me sigue a todos lados, es un acosador!

Akemi: -Risa- Si claro, bueno ¿esta lista? ¡VAMOS A SALIR!

Zoe: ¿Y a dónde vamos? –Dije confundida- déjame cambiarme. ¡YA VUELVO!

Subí las escaleras rápidamente, llegue a mi habitación para ver que ropa me ponía, ya que esta estaba llena de helado pero antes me senté en la orilla de la cama, tenía en mente sus besos, me levante, fui al baño, me lave la cara y enseguida me cambie por esta ropa en_busca_del_verdadero_amor/set?id=74841996, me maquille, baje y estaba Akemi leyendo una revista, ¡VAMOOOS! –Dije mientras agarraba la llave de mi auto-

¡Que bella estas! –Dijo el chico mientras se levantaba del sofá-

Zoe: ¿Aun sigues aquí? ¿No pretenderás ir con nosotras o sí?.

Chico: Akemi me invito y como hoy estoy libre bueno, iré con ustedes –Guiño el ojo- Vamos!

Akemi: Cierto Zoe–risa- Lo invite, además tendremos que pasar por Kouji, así que estaremos en parejas.

Zoe : no te soporto – le dije mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos

Salimos, discutimos para ver en que carro iríamos, al final gano el de él, yo aún no sabía a dónde íbamos.

Akemi : Móntate de copiloto, yo iré atrás con Kouji.

Zoe: ¿Qué? No gracias, prefiero ir atrás.

Chico: No importa reina, aquí no podemos hacer nada –Abriendo la puerta del carro-

Zoe: ¡IDIOTA! –Me monte-

Pasamos por Kouji, en todo el camino iba viendo hacia la ventana, Akemi y Kouji reían. Ese chico me veía algunas veces y sonreía. Yo pues lo ignoraba. Me quede dormida por un rato, ¡LLEGAMOS!

Chico: Heyyy, despierta.

Desperté rápidamente, ¿Llegamos? –pregunte-

Akemi : obviamente Zoe.

Kouji: Dormilona –risa-

Podía ver el hermoso mar, ver las olas chocar con las hermosas rocas, Akemi salió corriendo con Kouji y se metieron al agua, ¿Y yo? Pues como siempre yo me quede sentada debajo de una hermosa palmera con el

Zoe: Oye, ¿Cómo llamas?

Chico: Te reirás con el nombre

Zoe: No, te lo prometo –Ambos reímos-

chico: Ves, no te lo he dicho y ya te estas riendo.

Zoe: No me estoy riendo –Puse una cara seria-

chico: Hermosa sonrisa, -Me miraba fijamente- ¿Te lo han dicho?

Zpe: dime tu nombre, prometo no reírme –Cambiando la conversación-

Chico: Bueno, me llamo… Takuya Kanbara

Me dieron ganas de reírme, por lo tanto hice el papel de seria, no aguante más y reí.

Zoe : -Risa- ¿Te llamas Takuya ?

Takuya : Si, ves porque no te lo quería decir.

Zoe : Normal, por cierto, que locos esos dos se metieron al mar con ropa.

Takuya : -Ríe- ni modo que desnudos. ¿Hace calor cierto?

Zoe: Normal –Mientras hacia dibujos en la arena-

Takuya: ¿Y por qué no entras? ¿O te quieres quedar aquí conmigo?

Dios, que labios tan irresistibles, esa mirada, esa voz, ¡ES SEXY! ¿Saben que me provoca? Bueno, ya saben  
>–Risa- acostarlo en la arena y violarlo . De nuevo se me quedo viendo fijamente, se fue acercando poco a poco, mi respiración se aceleraba aún mas, pensé que me iba a besar pero solo me susurro un "Ves que si me quieres".<p>

¡VENTEEE ZOE! –Grito Akemi desde el mar-

Zoe: -Reí- si pudiera, pero no soy tan loca como tú.

Takuya: Me iré a cambiar detrás de esa palmera, y espero que hagas lo mismo. ¡No me espíes! -ríe-

Zoe : JÁ gran cosa.

Fue a su auto, saco un bolso, de ese bolso saco un short y se fue a la palmera. ¿Les confieso algo? Si tengo ganas de espiarlo ¡JAJAJA!, me dijo "Espero que tú también hagas lo mismo" ¿Y qué rayos me pondré? Si no tengo traje de baño. Ya sé, Me fui detrás de una palmera, al otro lado se veían los movimientos de Takuya , yo solo reía. Me quite la camisa, luego el jeans, quede en ropa interior. Me sentía rara, pero da igual, es una playa privada así que nadie me vera. Excepto Kouji, Takuya termino de cambiarse, sí que se veía sexy, no tendrá el mejor cuerpo pero.. ¡ES SEXY! Salí de esa palmera algo apenada.. El solo me veía

Narra Takuya.

Me fui a una palmera para cambiarme, hace mucho calor, dure 5 minutos mientras me cambiaba, al otro lado podía ver a Zoe haciendo lo mismo. . Wow que hermosa. Su cuerpo, aunque no me sorprende verla –risa- la vi caminando hacia el mar, su forma de caminar. Yo hice lo mismo fui detrás de ella, llegamos a la orilla ella entro primero e hizo un gesto como de "Que fría", yo lo que hice fue echarle agua lol.

Entre al mar, Akemi estaba riendo con Kouji, cuando me vieron se acercaron.

Akemi: Lindo traje de baño –Todos rieron-

Zoe: Te lo digo nuevamente, no te soporto. –Sonrisa hipócrita-

Takuya : Hermoso –Mirada picara-

Me sumergí al agua, nade durante unos minutos, estaba un poco fría. Luego de un rato salimos, hacía mucho frio y yo ni siquiera tenía toalla.

Takuya : Ten –Dijo dandome su toalla-

Zoe : No gracias

Takuya : Tómala, o morirás del frio – insistiendo-

Ni modo, la agarre, comimos Sandwich y nos acostamos en la arena. Takuya parecía pescado de lo mucho que entraba al mar. Se hicieron las 6, ya casi se hacía de noche, y los insectos estaban fuertes…

Zoe: Oigan, ¿A qué hora nos vamos?

Akemi : Lo siento –ríe- ¡Mañana!

Zoe: ¿Qué? No, estás loca.

Kouji: Cierto cuñada –todos rieron-

Zoe: ¿Y en donde dormiremos?

Akemi: A unos kilómetros esta una posada, ahí dormiremos, lo único malo es que Kouji pidió solo dos habitaciones.

Takuya: Cierto baby, tendrás que dormir conmigo.

Zoe : Prefiero dormir acá, antes de irme a dormir contigo.


End file.
